Out of the Past
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: Have you ever wondered just what all Shadowstalker has been through in her life? Well you're about to find out. Sit back, relax, and take a journey in to the past.
1. Birth of Baby Shadow

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I was going to update The Spy and The Saber and try and work on the sequel to Freedom Fighters, but my computer is being stubborn with me and the site I usually go on to find the episodes is running a bit slow. So I decided, why don't I bring in my favorite snarky OC? I'm talking about Shadowstalker if you didn't already guess. Anyway, let's take a blast in to Shadow's past.**

Waterstrike smiled to herself as she rubbed her stomach while she watched her four year old son Nightshade play with her sparkmate, Flamestrike. Her beautiful sparkling was going to be born soon and Primus, she couldn't wait! She was already eager to find out what the gender of the sparkling is.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Waterstrike was broken out of her thoughts as she turned to face her sparkmate who was smirking at her. Waterstrike only smiled and said, "Aren't you excited?"

Flamestrike grinned and wrapped his sparkmate in a side hug. "Of course I am dear. Who wouldn't be when their sparkling could be born at any minute now?"

Waterstrike sighed in content as she leaned on her sparkmate's shoulder. That was, until a splitting pain ripped through her stomach making her hiss as she abruptly sat up.

"Water, what's wrong?" Flamestrike asked in worry.

"What's wrong mommy?" Nightshade asked as he ran over.

"Flamestrike, take me to Ratchet." Waterstrike hissed.

"Why?" Flamestrike still hadn't got the hint.

"The sparkling's coming, you fragger!" Waterstrike exclaimed.

Flamestrike's crystal blue optics widened as he picked up his sparkmate while muttering, "Scrap, scrap, scrap..."

Nightshade tilted his head as his royal blue optics showed how confused he was. But he followed his mommy and daddy after hearing the word sparkling. He hoped he would get a sister!

Flamestrike was black with gold streaks with crystal blue optics. Waterstrike was purple with pink streaks and crystal blue and pink optics. Nightshade was royal blue with silver streaks and royal blue optics.

"Ratchet, get your aft to the med bay!" Flamestrike yelled as he rushed in to the hospital.

Ratchet walked in to the med bay while asking, "Was it really necessary to yell Flamestrike?"

"You would yell too if your sparkmate was in labor." Flamestrike narrowed his optics.

Ratchet's jaw dropped before he went in to full on doctor mode. "Lay her on the berth."

"Will mommy be okay?" Nightshade asked. "Is she sick?"

"Mommy's going to fine 'Shade." Flamestrike reassured his son before holding his sparkmate's servo and saying, "This is it dear. Let's see our sparkling come in to the light of day."

Waterstrike only gave a slight smile before the contractions started. Her screams pierced the air as Ratchet got to work.

"Alright Waterstrike, I need you to push three times for me. Okay?" Ratchet said.

"Frag you." Waterstrike growled.

Ratchet only rolled his optics and said, "One, two, three...PUSH!"

Waterstrike pushed with all her might and Flamestrike winced as his servo was nearly crushed. But he still held on tight.

"Again. One, two, three...PUSH!"

Another scream as the sparkling came closer to being in the world.

"One more time Waterstrike and you'll have your sparkling." Ratchet smiled slightly.

"I better." Waterstrike growled.

"Alright, one, two, three...PUSH!" Ratchet exclaimed.

Waterstrike yelled out as she pushed with all her might, but it was all worth it when the cry of a sparkling filled the room. Waterstrike looked down in her arms as Ratchet handed his a beautiful baby girl.

"She's beautiful." Waterstrike sobbed. "Primus, I have a daughter."

"Nightshade," Flamestrike smiled as he lifted his son up to sit on his lap. "Meet your new sister, uh,...dear what are we going to name her?"

Waterstrike took the time to look at her daughter. She was black with two tiny winglets on her back. Gold and purple streaks ran up her winglets and all up her body. Pink highlights were on the bracelet like body parts on her wrist and the crest on her helm. Waterstrike smiled and said, "Shadowstalker."

Flamestrike smiled and said, "It's perfect." He turned to Ratchet and asked, "Ratchet, will you be the god-father?"

Ratchet's optics widened before he said, "I'd be happy too." The old medic smiled.

Little did Waterstrike and Flamestrike know that their daughter would grow up to be a legendary spy with a cold, hard past.

**How did you like it? I hope you enjoyed it. That was how Shadow was born. Next chapter, we're going to present day where she's with Team Prime. Let's see what's going on there. I'm out.**


	2. Ride Down Memory Lane

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of Out of the Past. This chapter we're in the present with Team Prime so let's see what they're up to. **

**And I know you probably know this already, but since I haven't said this in a while I'll just say it. I do not own Transformers Prime. I only own my OCs.**

"Come on Shadow!"

"Beat her Sunny!"

"Don't call me that!" Sunstreaker exclaimed before he ducked under Shadow's wrist blades. "This is a spar 'Stalker. You trying to chop my head off?"

Shadow only chuckled. "Hey, I just do what I have to so I can win. Besides, no mercy."

Shadow and Sunstreaker were currently in a spar and everyone had came to watch. Terra and Sideswipe were the ones doing most of the cheering though. Terra turned to Sideswipe and asked, "So they used to do this on Cybertron?"

"All the time. Both of them have got their afts kicked a number of times though so its just harmless fun. Ya know, unless one of them needs to let off some steam." Sideswipe smirked.

Shadow and Sunstreaker were in a deadlock and neither could push the other back. Sunstreaker tried pushing her back with his swords, but Shadow merely pushed harder with her wrist blades.

"You're a strong little femme aren't you?" Sunstreaker smirked.

"Stronger than you if you can't beat me in a spar." Shadow's lips curled up in to a smile, revealing her fangs.

Sunstreaker only rolled his optics, but he knew she was stronger than him. She was a half demon now for Primus sake. It was a miracle he was still standing. Suddenly Sunstreaker found himself on the ground and he groaned in pain. "Ow, that hurt."

"Give up yet Sunshine?" Shadow smirked.

"I yield." Sunstreaker raised his arms in defense. "Now would you help me up you cocky femme?"

Shadow grinned before helping Sunstreaker to his pedes. Sunstreaker rubbed the back of his helm before he smirked. "Not bad, hotshot. Not bad at all."

"So now my nickname is hotshot?" Shadow smirked.

"You certainly act like it." Sunstreaker grinned.

"She was a hotshot the day she was born. One day, a ball of cuteness, then the next a little demon." Nightshade sighed. "Ah, the old days."

"That just makes you sound as old as Ratchet." Shadow smacked her brother on the helm.

"HEY!" Both mechs cried out in offense to that.

Shadow laughed before she turned to her brother. "Hey Nightshade, what was I like as a sparkling?"

"You don't remember?" Nightshade raised an optic ridge.

"It's all fuzzy." Shadow shrugged.

"How about this?" Nightshade smiled as he wrapped an arm around his little sister. "I tell you the stories up to before I died, and you fill me in on what I missed before I got here. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me bro." Shadow smiled.

"Alright then, we'll start after you were born. Let's head up to the roof." Nightshade grinned as all the memories came flooding in to his mind.


	3. Nicknames

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! It's me with another chapter of Out of the Past. We're back in the past and we will be for a while now. Until we come up to Nightshade's death, we'll be in the past. Now let's get on with the chapter!**

**Oh, I haven't said this in a while. I don't own Transformers Prime. Hasbro does. I only own my OCs. Also, in this chapter we're going up a few years. Nightshade is 10 and Shadow is 6.**

"Go on and play kids. We've got all the time in the world." Flamestrike smiled.

Nightshade and Shadow cheered, causing Waterstrike and Flamestrike to chuckle as their children ran off.

"What would we do without them?" Waterstrike smiled.

Flamestrike only smiled and said, "I don't know, but I'm glad they're here."

Shadow ran off from her brother who went to play with some of his friends. She preferred to play alone. Shadow looked around before her optics landed on her favorite hiding spot. A small cave outside of the part, hidden by a crystal tree. She grinned and ran over to the cave. But she was surprised when she saw she wasn't the only one who knew of this hideout.

"Who are you?" Shadow tilted her helm.

The silver mech with sky blue optics looked up at her and said, "Who are you?"

"I asked first." Shadow pouted.

The mech grinned and said, "My name's Jazz."

"I'm Shadowstalker!" Shadow grinned.

"That's a big name." Jazz tilted his helm. "I think I'll call you Shadow or Stalker. Which one?"

Shadow thought about it for a moment for saying, "Shadow. I like that one."

"What are you going to call me little lady?" Jazz grinned.

"Jazzy boy." Shadow smiled.

Jazz grumbled under his breath, "That's what everyone calls me."

"Everyone calls me Shadowstalker. They're going to call me Shadow now!" Shadow beamed excitedly.

"How old are you?" Jazz asked.

"I'm 6." Shadow answered.

"I'm 11." Jazz grinned, glad to know he was older.

"No fair!" Shadow yelled.

* * *

Flamestrike checked his internal clock before saying, "It's getting late. Think we should go get the kids?"

Waterstrike nodded. "I just hope we don't have to go searching for Shadowstalker again."

Flamestrike was about to say something when he heard laughing. He turned to see Shadow and another mech running around. The mech was trying to catch Shadow.

"Don't think we have to worry about that." Flamestrike smirked.

Nightshade walked over to them and asked, "Who's that with 'sis?"

"We'll figure that out once she gets over here." Waterstrike smiled before yelling, "Shadowstalker! It's time to go!"

Shadow pouted and said to Jazz, "Bye Jazzy boy."

"Bye Shadow." Jazz waved to her as she ran over to her parents.

As Shadow walked home with her family, Nightshade asked, "Who was the mech?"

"That's Jazz. He's my new friend!" Shadow said excitedly. "I call him Jazzy boy."

"Oh?" Flamestrike smiled. "And what does he call you?"

"Shadow." His daughter smiled. "And that's what I want everyone to call me."

**And that is how Shadow met Jazz and how she got her nickname. I was going to have her meet Jazz when she became an Autobot, but I thought about it and decided against it. Next chapter we get to see a prank. Wonder who does it? Until then, I'm out!**


End file.
